


This Disaster in the Making

by Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Yoga instructor Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/pseuds/Oli%20Grey
Summary: Lance has terrible luck in the love department. Every date he has ends in disaster. He goes to Shiro for comfort because he has always been there for him.Shiro has been in love with Lance since college. Shiro knows that Lance only dates girls so there is no way that he would ever date him. So he stays by his side as a friend. He wants Lance to be happy while he keeps his feelings hidden.What happens when Lance tries his luck with men?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

A ring split through the room as his cell rang. Shiro put down his book as he reached blindly for the device.

“Hello,” Shiro answered without checking the id.

“Shir—o,” the familiar voice whined through the receiver.

“What's wrong Lance?” He rubbed the spot between his eyebrows.

“My date just left me at the restaurant,” Lance's voice was broken as Shiro guessed he was holding back the tears of frustration.

Shiro sighed softly. “Does this make it the fifth time this month?”

“Shiro, you're not helping,” Lance whined.

Shiro sat up on the couch. “Do you need me to pick you up.”

There was a long pause. “No,” Lance finally said.

“Are you sure, I wasn't doing anything important.” Shiro stared at the forensic book he had been reading with remorse.

“No it's fine, thanks anyway,” Lance sounded hesitant.

Shiro knew Lance didn't like inconveniencing anyone, especially him. “Are you sure, I can pick up some ice cream.”

“Tempting,” Shiro could hear the smile through the line.

“I've been craving ice cream all day,” Shiro pushed, “I just need an excuse to have some.”

“Your training regiment is too strict,” the voice mused. Shiro laughed softly knowing that he had convince Lance.

“I'll be there in ten.” Shiro promised.

 

 

Lance was sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant. The place was a cozy mom and pop eatery with fifties décor. Shiro pulled over and Lance slid into the passenger seat with ease.

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance's face smiled but he could tell from his eyes that the motion was just for show.

“What kind of ice cream are you in the mood for?” Shiro asked as he drove to the local grocery store.

“Rocky road.” Lance slumped in his seat as he stared out the window.

 

Back at his place with ice cream in hand he sat across from Lance at the table. Two bowls were heaping with chocolate, nuts and marshmallows. Lance shoved a huge spoonful in his mouth.

“You don't need to punish yourself,” Shiro winced as Lance groaned as the cold went to his head.

“I'm hopeless,” he said around another spoonful.

“No you are not,” Shiro assured him.

“You're not eating,” Lance narrowed his eyes at him. Shiro rolled his eyes but started on his ice cream.

“What happened this time,” Shiro asked after the ice cream was gone leaving him with a sense of regret. His body was not going to be happy with him.

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. Shiro's pulse quickened feeling a little guilty as his thoughts drifted. Shiro couldn't help but think that Lance was cute whenever he looked sad. Then again any expression that crossed Lance's face was adorable.

“I thought we were doing great, I mean we were bonding over our love for surfing.” Lance flung his arms out to express his confusion. “Then she started acting weird when I started talking about which moisturizer I thought would work best for her skin.”

Shiro nodded as Lance went on. “I mean her skin looked like it needed some pampering, the weather has been pretty bad for a while plus being in the ocean daily; dryness can cause long term damage.” Lance deflated. “Maybe she was insecure about her skin but I was honestly trying to help her.”

“I'm sorry Lance,” Shiro laid a hand on his. “I'm sure you'll find a girl that would love to listen to your advice.”

Lance groaned. “They can't all be like you, I thought gay men were suppose to be better with their skin than you.”

Shiro smiled. “I'm here to dispel all the gay stereotypes.”

“And I appreciate you for listening to my skincare advice.” He winked at him with a grin.

Shiro ignored how his heart skipped a beat. “So she felt threatened and ran off I'm guessing?”

Lance half shrugged as he mourned. “She was really pretty too.”

“What happened to the last one?”

“She hated the way I laughed,” Lance frowned.

“She's a fool, I love the way you laugh.” Shiro squeezed his hand.

“You're the best Shiro,” Lance grinned. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“There's nothing to 'put up with',” Shiro pushed. “You're my friend.”

“I know, otherwise you wouldn't be regretting that ice cream right now,” Lance raised his brow. “I know the way you think Shiro.”

Shiro laughed. “I'm going to have to run a few more laps tomorrow.”

Lance face twisted with disgust. “Your body needs too much maintenance.”

Shiro shrugged. “I couldn't do my job if I let myself go.”

“You can just take my yoga class,” Lance suggested. “It's relaxing and does wonders for your body.”

“I need more than yoga,” Shiro smiled apologetically.

Lance smirked as he gazed at his arms. “I can't complain if those are the results. I don't understand why no one has gobbled you up yet.”

Shiro felt his face warm. “It's cause I don't have time for a relationship at the moment.”

Lance gave him a dubious look. “Sure. It can't be because you're picky in any way.”

“Really,” Shiro insisted, “and maybe you could use a break from dating.”

“Nah, that's boring,” Lance leaned back in his chair. “I'll find the right person soon enough.”

Shiro looked at him with pity. “You're last serious relationship barely lasted a year and that was last summer.”

Lance's eyes flashed for a moment. “Can we talk about something else. I don't need advice from someone that doesn't date.”

“I'm sorry Lance,” Shiro hated himself for bringing up something that pained his friend. “We can watch a movie if you want.”

“Nah I won't be staying long, I need to set up a new routine for my class.” Lance avoided his gaze as he cleaned up the dishes on the table.

“I'll drop you off then.” Shiro offered.

 

 

Shiro stared at the wall from where he was sitting. He could feel Hunk's worried gaze from across the room. He hadn't spoken to Lance for the past week and he was beating himself up mentally. Why had he brought up the subject that caused Lance to break down every time?

“I wish I could daydream like you buddy,” Hunk finally said to break the tension.

“I'm not daydreaming,” Shiro said.

“Then that wall looks way more interesting to you than me.” Hunk moved closer to him. “What's on your mind.”

“Lance,” Shiro said simply.

“Oh,” Hunk nodded in understanding.

“I brought up his past relationship and now I haven't heard from him for a week.” Shiro leaned forward and braced his head with his hands.

“Hopeless.” Hunk shook his head, his dark bangs falling into his face. “Do you ever think of telling Lance how you feel?”

Shiro looked at Hunk in confusion. “Feel about what?”

Hunk stared up at the ceiling. “You got to be kidding me.”

“Hunk there is nothing to tell Lance.” Shiro stated.

Hunk let out a deep breath and whispered. “If that's what you tell yourself.”

“What?”

“Ready to hit the road?” Hunk said instead.

 

 

Shiro was the first to break as he called Lance. The other answered sleepily after a few rings.

“I'm sorry if I woke you,” Shiro said.

“Nah it's fine, just needed a short nap.”

There was silence and Shiro tensed as the seconds passed without anyone saying anything.

Finally Shiro spoke. “I'm sorry about last week.”

“You don't need to apologize.” Lance answered.

“I shouldn't have said anything.”

“It's fine Shiro,” Lance responded. “I'm over it.”

“How long would you have taken to speak to me?” Shiro inquired.

Shiro couldn't stand the long silence that followed. Finally Lance replied. “Maybe another day.”

Shiro smiled softly. “Okay.”

“Maybe sooner since I have a date later tonight.”

Shiro shook his head. “You already think you're going to bomb it?”

“I have doubts.” Lance said softly.

“You'll do fine.” Shiro assured. “I believe in you.”

“You're amazing, I know I say this all the time but it's true.” Lance said honestly.

“I'm just doing what friends should do,” Shiro grinned.

“I don't know what I would do without you.” Lance lilted cheerfully.

Shiro laughed. “Probably not have someone to call when your date runs off.”

Lance huffed. “Not all of them run off. And I could call Hunk.”

“Hunk would hate it though.”

“He would but he would be there within a second.” Lance chuckled. “Have you ever thought of dating him?”

“I have then I remember how he's in a long term relationship and I throw that thought away.” Shiro could hear running water and dishes being moved around from Lance's end.

“He would make the best husband.”

“No disagreement here.”

“Once I have a long term girlfriend, I'll have you hook up with their gay best friend.” Lance said. “We could go on double dates.”

“That sounds great.” Shiro kept his voice cheerful but inside his heart plummeted. There was no way that would happen. “I'll talk to you later, let me know how the date goes.”

“Take care buddy.” Lance hung up as Shiro stared at his flashing screen.

Shiro covered his eyes with his hand. He wanted to support Lance and wish happiness for him but all this was so taxing for him. Sometimes when Lance came to him after a bad date he felt more than a little relief. Shiro knew he shouldn't feel that way but he was only a man with a secret desire for his friend that he knew he could never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while having writer block for my other story.  
> As someone who hates writing dialogue this is very dialogue heavy. (；一_一)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: neroligrimm or twitter: NeroliGrim


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro stared at his crudely burnt scrambled eggs in disgust. There was no way he was eating that. He sighed as he stared at the time on the microwave. He didn't have enough time to make anything else. He mourned silently as he dumped the eggs into the garbage.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Hunk as he made his way to his vehicle.

The line only rang once before Hunk answered. “Shiro I'm guessing you're calling cause you burnt your breakfast again.”

Shiro pouted. “Why do you have to answer with that?”

“Because you only call me in the morning if you need me to bring my awesome homemade food to work,” Hunk boasted. “What did you destroy this time?”

Shiro sighed deeply in shame. “...Eggs.”

Hunk's boisterous laugh made him wince as he held the cell away from his ear. “Okay Shiro I can pack something up for you.”

“You're the best Hunk.”

“I know,” Hunk said with pride before he hung up.

 

“There's been too much downtime,” Hunk complained.

Shiro flipped a page in his book and said without looking up, “I see it as a good thing; means not much crime.”

“I know but I could go for one of those cat stuck up a tree kind of emergency.” Hunk leaned back in his seat as he stared at the ceiling. They were stuck in the building today and the boredom was killing him.

“You could complete the paperwork you didn't finish last week,” Shiro said without any sympathy.

“I was hoping that Kolivan would forget about that,” Hunk moaned.

“And today is opposite day.” Shiro deadpanned.

“Why don't you ever have any work to do?” Hunk grumbled.

“Because I always finish my work right away.”

“Such a golden boy,” Hunk teased.

Shiro smirked as he looked up from his book. “I need to uphold my reputation.”

Hunk rolled his eyes as he brought up his files on the computer. The ancient machine took five minutes just to load a single document. “So anything new with Lance?”

Shiro paused in his reading. “He said he had a second date this time.”

Hunk whistled. “We should throw him a congratulatory dinner.” His eyes widened. “I could make calzones.”

“That's not necessary,” Shiro responded. He really wanted to be happy for Lance. Truly. But there was a deep hole growing in the pit of his stomach that made him anxious.

“So you're not going to cry if he has a third date?”

“Why would I?” Shiro asked in a way he hoped that Hunk didn't notice the sweat that trickled down his neck.

“Obvious reasons,” Hunk muttered at his computer screen.

“What?”

“When's lunch?”

 

 

“So I have 'Mad Max' and 'Robo Cop',” Lance walked into the room as Shiro finished setting out the food and drinks.

“Which versions?” He asked.

“Fury Road and the 80's Robo Cop.” Lance held up two DVD cases for Shiro's inspection.

“'Mad Max',” Shiro responded.

Lance put the DVD in before joining Shiro on the couch. They usually had a movie night once a month and Lance was the one to pick out the titles he wanted to watch. Shiro had bought pizza and they ate while they forgot about the world around them as the movie started.

Half way through the first movie found Lance yawning. Shiro was about to ask him if he was too tired to continue when the other man leaned against him, his head resting on his shoulder. Shiro's heart quickened as the soft brown hair tickled against his neck. Lance squirmed a little more before finally settling down in a comfortable position. His arm was tucked up against his and Shiro's fingers twitched as Lance's hand brushed against the back of his.

Shiro tried to breath normally as he attempted to concentrate on the movie. Even with all the explosions in the scene, the action couldn't keep him distracted from the feeling of Lance pressed up against him. His pulse would not calm down as the scent of eucalyptus with a distinct whiff of sea air tantalized his senses.

The movie progressed agonizingly slow as Lance's breathing slowed. Shiro was afraid to move least he disturb Lance's slumber. The way Lance was leaning against him made his position impossible for him to relax. His muscles were stiff but he wouldn't move for anything in the world if he could feel the warmth of Lance pressed against him for a minute more.

Eventually the movie ended and the credits had finished for a while before Lance finally shifted in his sleep. He mumbled slightly as he lifted his head. Shiro already missed his warmth.

“The movie's over?” Lance squinted at the TV. “You should have woke me up. I really wanted to see that.” Lance pouted.

“I'm sorry,” Shiro brushed Lance's bangs away from his eyes, “you just seemed really tired.”

Lance smiled softly. “You always know what's best for me.”

Shiro looked away before he could betray himself. “Did you want to try to watch it again?”

Lance stretched and Shiro tried not to notice how his shirt lifted ever so slightly to show off a patch of toned skin. “I might fall asleep again. I should probably head home to sleep. We could try again next weekend.”

“I'll be free.” Shiro started cleaning up the food as Lance helped.

“I guess my date last night ended a little late and I couldn't sleep well.” Lance had a glow on his face while Shiro wished he was the one that made him feel that way.

“So I'm guessing it went well?” Shiro forced a smile on his face even though all he wanted to do right now was to pull Lance into his arms and declare his undying love.

“Yeah, we went out to the beach and sampled some food from the food trucks there.” Lance's smile was radiant as he started washing the dishes. “I met her at the gym and she's really energetic.”

“That's great,” Shiro dumped the left over scraps into the garbage a little too loudly.

“We're going out this Friday to a boat tour.” Lance didn't notice Shiro's odd behavior as he finished cleaning up. “I can tell you all about it when we meet up again.”

“Looking forward to it,” Shiro grinned through gritted teeth as he ignored the throb in his chest.

 

 

“Hunk do you think I should start dating?” Shiro pulled the police car into the restaurant parking lot.

“What brought this on?” Hunk asked as he shifted in the passenger seat.

“I don't know, I just feel restless.”

Hunk shook his head at him knowing how the man felt. “Don't force it, that's how you wind up in a bad relationship.”

Shiro groaned as they left the car. “I need more hobbies.”

“You're busy enough as it is,” Hunk pointed out. “You push yourself too much. When was the last time you pampered yourself?”

“I don't need to pamper myself,” Shiro brushed that idea off. “Maybe I should take up rock climbing.”

Hunk rolled his eyes and said under his breath, “What you need to do is tell that someone how you feel and everyone will be happy.”

“What was that?”

“I'm so starving I could eat a horse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying myself too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note: Shiro is scar free; just think of pre-Kerberos Shiro.

Shiro paced his bedroom as he fretted about Lance's date. So far he hadn't received a message from him so that meant that everything was going well. He was happy for Lance; he hardly ever had third dates; which meant that Shiro could kiss all his chances goodbye.

He had been unable to sit still the whole night and he wished he had been on duty to distract himself from his thoughts. Hunk was on a date himself which left just himself on Friday night. He had other friends of course but they did have lives that kept them busy; he should have gone rock climbing.

He was terrible at distracting himself. Left alone all he could think of was drowning himself in a book but the thought of just sitting and looking at words was too taxing for him at the moment. He finally settled down in front of his computer and clicked the device on.

Shiro never cared much for dating sites or blind dates for that matter. He was always one for love at first sight which had proven his downfall when he had first laid eyes on Lance the first day of his junior year in college. Fresh from a breakup, Lance had been a sweet treat for his broken heart. He had thought then through the years, even had hoped that his feelings for Lance would slowly dissolve but to the present day he was even more in love then ever.

Now he sat in front of that bright screen as he typed in the website that his gym buddies recommended for the best hookup. The name pulls up many options but the top one stares at him, taunting. He let out a deep breath before he clicked on the link and made a profile for himself.

 

 

Kolivan slammed a box of donuts down on Shiro's desk when he arrived. The chief seemed to be in a foul mood but that was his usual demeanor. Shiro was the best at reading the man's moods and right now he was just annoyed at the world.

Shiro raised a brow at him. “You know I don't eat this stuff.” He flicked a pen between his fingers while he leaned back in his chair.

“Antok made me bring these.” Kolivan's lips twisted in disgust.

“Give them to Hunk.”

“No, I'm still mad at Hunk for not finishing that Balmera casework.” His voice was deep with disapproval and to be fair that was how he sounded the majority of the time. 

“But it was handed in yesterday.” Shiro stated.

“I know you were the one to finish it. The last page was written like a fifty year old textbook.”

Shiro blanched. “It was not.” He tried to defend his way of writing. He might not have the expressive language that Hunk used but his work was not stale.

Kolivan raised his eyebrow causing his scar to stretch over his eye.

Shiro groaned. “I walked right into that.”

“Tell Hunk to finish his own work.” Kolivan stiffly left the room as Shiro pushed the box of donuts to the far corner of his desk frowning. Hunk was better on active duty than stuck behind a desk. So what if he helped him out from time to time. Shiro couldn't see the wrong in that and they worked the same cases so he knew all the facts and details.

In the end the box of donuts went to Hunk when he arrived. If Kolivan found out he didn't say a word. Hunk shared the donuts with the new recruits which was his way of smoothing nerves as he welcomed them to the station. 

Shiro received his first message from the dating site. The profile read like a twelve year old and the picture of a full body man stared at him. A very, nearly naked man with what could be a piece of cloth covering his lower half. Shiro made a face as he deleted the message.

Hunk nudged him with his foot. “Don't ever make that face again.”

“How do people manage to find relationships online.” Shiro pushed his phone away as if the thing was the one that offended him.

“No you didn't,” Hunk gasped as he moved away from him, “tell me you didn't, please.”

Shiro shrugged and sighed with Hunk's look of disapproval. “I'm just testing it for now.”

Hunk groaned. “I told you not to push this. You're just going to wind up settling with someone and that is never good.”

“I know what I'm doing,” Shiro bit out. “I just turned someone down. Not settling at all. I'm not even using it for hookups if you're worried about that.”

“Why are people in love so stupid.” Hunk's words were muffled in his hands as he held his face trying to chase away the foreboding thoughts he was feeling.

“Hunk I can't hear you when you do that.”

 

 

 

The room lit up from the glow of the TV as the sounds of blasts filled the space. They were making up for the movie night from last week. The second movie was playing; nearing the end. Shiro focused a little too hard on the screen as he had found himself a little distracted by Lance's outfit throughout the night. He was wearing a loose lavender shirt that showed off his wide shoulders with dark blue yoga shorts that clung to his thighs and shapely rear. There was too much skin and Shiro was suffering.

His phone made a chirping sound and he looked at the screen. There was a notification from the dating site from a guy but before he could see what he looked like he noticed movement by his side.

Lance leaned over to peer at his phone but he quickly swiped off the message. “What are you hiding?”

“Uh... nothing, it's nothing important.” He shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Lance pressed against him.

Lance looked at him skeptically. “Then why is your face all red?”

Shiro let out a nervous chuckle. “It's not.”

“Yeah it totally is.” Lance reached over and placed his hands against Shiro's cheeks. “They even feel warm.”

If Shiro hadn't been flustered before he was now as the soft hands caressed his skin. His heart sped up as Lance's face loomed close to his. There was only an inch or two between them and if Shiro leaned a little in he would be able to know how those lips would feel against his; but he didn't as he disengaged himself from Lance.

Lance smiled warmly at him as he studied him. “So what's the big mystery, you can tell me, I won't tease you or anything.”

Shiro took in a deep breath. What he said was true; Lance was supportive and maybe he would be happy that he was starting to look into finding someone to be in a relationship with. So he pulled out his phone and showed Lance.

Lance was quiet for a period of time. His expression was unreadable as Shiro waited for him to react. After a beat he was back to being Lance, all smiles and excitable.

“I can't believe you did that, I'm so proud of you!” Lance gushed. “How many hits have you had? I'm sure your alerts are going off a mile a minute. Who could pass up all this hot buffness?”

Shiro choked on a laugh once Lance finished. “This is only the fourth one. I haven't really done much with it so far.” Shiro pulled away from Lance. “So you're proud of me?”

“Of course.” Lance beamed. “I thought you would die a lonely old man.”

“I'm happy to know that's what you thought.”

“At least I didn't think of you becoming an old cat lady.” Lance paused, narrowing his eyes at him. “You're not planning on rounding up stray cats are you?”

Shiro snorted as he laughed. “I would round up dogs. Maybe even lizards, but no, not cats.”

Lance pouted. “What's wrong with cats? I know you dote on Wisp.”

“Wisp isn't a cat.” Shiro countered.

Lance looked offended. “Yes she is. She's a very beautiful Russian blue.”

“That does not act like a cat.” Shiro was stubborn and he loved the frustrated look on Lance's face when he teased him.

“She's just unique.” He said proudly.

“And not a cat.”

Lance growled at him before he jumped on him. Shiro fought back hands that made for his stomach. Lance knew his weak spots and indulged in that information as he tried to tickle him. Shiro could easily lift him off but he was enjoying Lance's little revenge smirk a little too much as hands dug into his sides.

After the brief wrestling match, Shiro held onto Lance's forearms as he tried to keep his lithe fingers away. Lance was laughing too much to put all his energy in continuing and he flopped on top of Shiro; his breathing heavy as he tried to catch his breathe. Shiro could smell the coconut milk shampoo he used and he was gone as his hands trailed up Lance's arms.

Lance stilled as Shiro cradled his face, his fingertips brushing against his ears as his thumb caressed his cheeks. Lance's stared at Shiro with wide blue eyes as if in a trance and Shiro had lost all control of his movements as he leaned in to sample those lips that had driven him crazy over the years. Lance's mouth was just as soft as he had believed and he couldn't hide the noise of delight as he pressed in closer.

Suddenly hands were pressing against his shoulders, pushing him away. His eyes flew open; he didn't even realize he had closed them. He saw Lance's face; full of shock and hurt. Shiro could feel the colour draining from his face as he quickly realized what he had done. Before he could say anything Lance had scrambled off of his lap and was moving towards his front door.

“I should leave.” Lance wouldn't look at him at all and Shiro felt the edges of his world tilt off balance.

“Lance wait; I'm sorry.” His words were cut off by the soft thud of the door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would not want to be Shiro right now. (•̀⌄•́)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update.

The dial tone beeped at him as he sighed in defeat. This was the sixth time he had tried calling Lance that week. He had waited a few days before attempting to contact his friend hoping that time would smooth things out between them. At least this time it didn't go straight to voicemail.

Shiro tossed his phone on his bed as he prepared for work. He should probably wait for Lance to call him but he was worried. They talked daily and the silence was killing him. All those times he had wanted to go back in time to fix a mistake was nothing compared to how much he really wanted to do that very thing right now.

The day was slow at the station with only a few misdemeanors to process. He spent most of the time looking at his phone waiting for a message he knew would not come. Hunk was unusually silent as they worked together.

He didn't tell Hunk what had happened but he knew the other figured something was up by the morose way he acted whenever they were on duty together. Hunk would probably shake his head in disappointment and lecture him. The pressure weighing on him was too much and he finally blurted out his dark secrets to a very bemused looking Hunk at a pub down the street after their shift.

“You did what?” Hunk said softly, Shiro wasn't sure why he wanted to run from the sound of his tone but he suddenly had the urge to hide.

“I kissed him,” Shiro buried his head in his arms, the tonic he ordered forgotten. “I don't know what came over me.”

Hunk threw back his head and downed his drink. The look of pain was a brief flicker before he laid into Shiro. “Did you at least ask him first?”

Shiro gave him a very guilty look. “I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me.”

Hunk groaned as he waved down the bartender. “So how did he react when you did that.”

“He won't answer my calls,” was all that Shiro said with a downcast head.

Hunk signaled for two stiff drinks, a look of pity spared for the mourning man beside him. Once the drinks were before him he gave one to Shiro who still was nursing his first drink.

“So I'm going to tell you what to do and you are going to follow my steps to the letter,” Hunk spoke slowly, “and no skipping steps.”

Shiro looked up into Hunk's intimidating eyes and only nodded.

“First you're going to drink these and you're going to call us a cab. You'll also pay for that cab.” Hunk looked hard at Shiro waiting for his response.

A flash of protest crossed his face but he finally nodded when Hunk raised a sharp brow at him.

“Once you arrive home you're going to shower; seriously man you reek.” Hunk curled his nose. “Then you're going to have a great nights sleep.”

Shiro couldn't argue with that as he finished his first drink before touching the one Hunk provided.

“Once that's accomplished, you're going to go to Lance's in the morning since I know he has a free day tomorrow.”

Shiro flinched but Hunk shushed him before he could tell him no. “Then you're going to apologize, profusely. I mean grovel like you've never groveled before. Knees to the ground if you have to.”

Hunk waited until Shiro gave a nod. “Now after you apologize, you are going to tell Lance the truth.”

Shiro looked at him with bleary eyes. “Truth?”

“Yes about your feelings and don't flipping tell me some bull about not knowing what I'm talking about.”

Shiro downed his second drink and nearly gagged. Hunk had peculiar tastes. “Okay.”

“Now repeat the steps that I told you without skipping any.”

 

 

 

Shiro stood at Lance's doorway. He had turned around five times already before finally planting his feet. Now he was just standing there like some creeper. He hoped that the neighbors wouldn't call the police. He wouldn't want any of his coworkers laughing at him as they tried to escort him from the premise. He wouldn't be able to live that down.

He took a deep breath as his heart pounded in his chest. After a brief thought of just leaving a note, he tossed that idea as he raised his fist to knock against the door. There could be a sliver of a chance that Lance was out but that hopeful thought deflated when the knob turned.

Lance peered out of the small opening he made, the skin under his eyes were dark and baggy which was worrisome since Lance was strict with his skincare.

“What do you want?” Lance asked dryly before he could say anything first.

Shiro was tongue tied as he rubbed the back of his neck. He should have prepared what he was going to say before coming over but Hunk's threats had gone straight to his head.

“You weren't answering my calls,” Shiro finally said lamely.

Lance quirked an eyebrow at him, frowning. “I know.”

Shiro looked down at the ground ashamed. “Um, about earlier, that little mishap, I mean I didn't mean to or anything.” Shiro couldn't find the right words to say. “I'm sorry, I-”

“So you just kissed me on impulse?” Lance said for him, jumping to conclusions. “An accident because you haven't been close to anyone so you just sort of lost control?”

Shiro paused not knowing what else to say but Lance seemed a little less stiff. “Ah, yeah like that, it's not like I'm in love with you or anything.” Shiro laughed without mirth as he rubbed his neck again staring up at the door frame. Hunk told him to be truthful so obviously he did everything opposite of his advice. He might kill him later but right now Shiro was already drowning.

“Oh right, yeah,” Lance opened the door a little more though he wouldn't keep eye contact with him, “we can say it was just repressed needs.”

“Yeah,” Shiro trailed off as they stood there awkwardly not saying anything more for some time.

“I blew the third date,” Lance said softly breaking the tension, still avoiding his eyes.

Shiro's eyes widened. “You should have called me.” He gazed at Lance with sadness but the other man didn't notice.

“There were so many times that I had grabbed my phone without thought just to tell you about that upsetting event.” Lance chuckled dryly. “But you know.” He gestured at him. “The whole kiss thing.”

“It was a mistake.” Shiro comforted. “Like you said it has been a while.”

“Yup a huge mistake.” Lance chuckled nervously, his fingers twisting the bottom of his shirt. “I'll be sure to call next time my date back fires.”

“Lance,” Shiro guided his face to look at him and felt his heart tug at the anguish in his friend's face. “You'll find someone who truly loves you with all your quirks and lame jokes.”

Lance gave a weak smile, his eyes searching Shiro's. “Thank you Shiro. I'm glad I have you.” He pushed Shiro lightly. “And my jokes are not lame.”

Shiro grinned. “Sure.”

“You laugh at all my jokes.” Lance accused, his finger poking into his pectoral muscle.

“To spare your feelings.” Shiro insisted.

Lance narrowed his eyes, a twitch playing at the corner of his mouth, “Liar.”

“So we're cool?”

“Yeah of course,” Lance grinned with relief. “I wasn't sure how long I would have lasted avoiding you.”

“It'll never happen again,” Shiro promised. 

Lance's eyes flickered with distress before his face brightened. “Yeah, obviously.” There was something off with his voice but Shiro wasn't focused on that.

Shiro couldn't forget the look of panic that had passed over Lance. Was he afraid that he would slip again? He was a little hurt but he wasn't new to that thought. He had encountered a lot of homophobic behavior but with Lance the action cut deep. He could never tell Lance how he really felt about him.

Shiro left with tears in his eyes but hiding was the only way to preserve their friendship. He had ruined relationships before once he had come out as gay and he didn't want to go through that with him. He knew Lance wouldn't ditch him but he didn't want anything to change because there would always be a thin layer of discomfort in the air hovering around them. Male friends had left him thinking that he desired them but that was never the case. He would rather be killed by Hunk then lose what he had with Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was in shambles as Shiro wrote up a missing person case before he handed the form to the department to process. His mind wasn't focused as he stared at the too bright computer screen. Kolivan had banned him from the training room when he had accidentally gone a little too hard with his self defense moves on the rookies.

Hunk leaned on the edge of his desk and waved his hand in front of his face. Shiro glanced up at him before he printed out the sheet.

“Want to grab some lunch?” Hunk asked knowing Shiro had skipped breakfast.

Shiro nodded ready to escape the stuffy room. They really needed to fix the air conditioner.

 

After grabbing a quick meal from the panini vendor near the station they walked through the park. The smell of flowers hung in the air as they ate silently. Shiro should break the news to Hunk now, being out in public; that way there would be witnesses. He knew Hunk was waiting for him to spill what had happened the previous day.

“I couldn't tell Lance,” Shiro said casually hoping that Hunk would be too engrossed in his sandwich. 

Hunk stiffened at his side the food gone before Shiro could stop. Hunk blocked his path, eliminating his escape routes as he crossed his arms.

“You can't kill me,” Shiro reasoned, “we work together and also you're married to my best friend. He would frown at the act itself.”

Hunk groaned in frustration while making choking actions with his hands. “You're in luck that our anniversary is coming up and I don't want to spend it in prison.”

Shiro sighed in defeat as he sat on a bench. “It's better this way.”

Hunk sat beside him with a troubled expression. “Maybe not. It's not fair to Lance that you're hiding how you feel.”

“I can't lose him Hunk,” Shiro spoke softly. He looked so broken that Hunk didn't push the matter.

“You've known Lance for how many years?”

“Seven years and five months,” Shiro said without thinking.

Hunk rolled his eyes. “So seven years invested and you know how committed Lance is with close family and friends.”

Shiro nodded.

“If you tell him and he happens to not have the same feelings for you–” Hunk paused not saying that Lance probably did but he needed Shiro to listen to him and not try to counter him– “you know he wouldn't change anything between you two. He doesn't care who you are and he would gently reject you if that were the case.” Which he wouldn't but Hunk also left that part out.

Shiro sighed and Hunk could mentally see a weight lifting off of Shiro's shoulders. “I hate letting my insecurities consume my reasoning but it's hard to ignore.”

“You're a brave man, you wouldn't have gotten to where you are in life if you weren't but with this–” Hunk shook his head, clapping Shiro on the back– “you need to stand tall friend. And I'm not just helping you because you were the main reason I found the love of my life, I'm helping you because I want you to be happy and loved.”

Shiro breathed deep. “Even if Lance rejects me, I'll try to find that happiness but it'll be hard.”

 

 

Two days later Shiro stood before Lance's door, his heart in his throat as he knocked. He heard a shuffle and Lance peered out.

“Hey Lance,” Shiro smiled nervously as Lance widened the door.

“You usually call before coming over.” Lance left space for him to enter before moving to the kitchen to make some tea.

“Ah, I just wanted to come over to tell you something.” They say third times the charm but the second could turn out just as good; at least Shiro hoped so.

“Actually I'm glad you came over,” Lance said from the kitchen. “I have some news as well.”

Shiro joined him in the room and spotted Wisp. She was stretched out on the windowsill over the sink watching the bird feeder that Lance had placed out on the balcony. Lance was humming as he brought out two cups. Shiro sat at the small island counter and smiled. “Seems like some good news judging by your excitement.”

Lance couldn't hide the grin as he poured out some tea for Shiro. He handed the drink to him before he sat across from him. “It was unexpected but maybe things will work out.”

Shiro raised a questioning eyebrow. “Then you can go first.” 

Lance licked his lips as he sat forward. “Well I've been reflecting recently and I decided to explore some things.” He shuffled in his seat as he continued. “I have a date this weekend.”

Shiro's heart stalled as he heard the news. Shiro tried his hardest to remember to respond. “Oh nice.”

“That's not the main part–” Lance bit his lip– “the date is with a man from my yoga class.” Lance clasped his hands together waiting for Shiro's reaction.

Shiro's hands tightened around the cup, luckily the cup wasn't made from glass. His world blurred as his pulse quickened.

“Shiro?”

He must of mistaken what Lance had said.

“Shiro?”

There was no way. Lance was straight. That was the main reason Shiro never told him about how he felt.

“Shiro?” Hands were shaking his shoulder and he blinked as Lance's face came into focus.

Shiro chuckled. “I'm sorry Lance could you repeat that? I've been very distracted lately.”

Lance looked worried for a moment before he settled back on his chair. “Um... just I have a date with this guy. I mean I didn't see it coming but he asked me out and I just said yes. Well I do know him personally but I never expected he had those feelings for me.”

Lance's voice faded away as Shiro stared over Lance's shoulder at Wisp as she cleaned her paw. This was one of his nightmares right?

“... for a while I had been curious about exploring my sexuality, I'm still not sure about it, I mean only my older sister knows that I might like men but I just never thought about pursuing that part of myself.”

“I'm sorry Lance but I never expected...”

“I know, I feel really bad about hiding and I wanted to tell you but I've just been with girls and I wasn't even sure at all until...” Lance looked away, eyes dulling. “Never mind. I'm still not sure if I am or not so this might just be a fluke.”

Shiro sat silent as he stared at his tea, processing the information. He really messed things up. He couldn't tell Lance now, especially when he had told him that he would never try anything with him again.

He wanted to scream, wanted to curse the world around him but instead he continued to breathe normally. “Thank you Lance, for telling me. I know how hard it is to tell someone. I'm happy that you are not afraid to seek things out about yourself.”

“I'm glad I have your support Shiro,” Lance smiled faintly, his hands were shaking slightly and Shiro placed a comforting hand over his.

“I'll be here for you no matter what happens.”

“I know,” Lance said gently. “So now that I told you my news what about you?”

Shiro's mind raced before finally speaking. “Our department finally solved a case we've been working on for years.”

Lance tilted his head and smiled. “I know you care about your work but you could have told me over the phone.” He hummed as he thought. “I could make a celebratory cake. We could invite Hunk and...”

“No, no that's okay.” Shiro stopped Lance before he could continue. “It's really nothing, I just wanted to bask in the quiet here. It's not a big deal.”

Lance looked skeptical. “I don't think its a small thing. I mean there are probably people that are relieved to have closure or something. Don't take your job so lightly.”

Shiro managed a semblance of a genuine smile. “I don't. I've always wanted to help people and them being safe and happy is celebration enough for me.”

Lance grinned broadly. “You don't need to be so humble. I would be grateful to be saved by someone as strong as yourself.” Lance laughed as Shiro's face reddened at the comment.

Shiro denied that but he couldn't help feeling pleased. They talked for a while before Shiro left. The earlier conversation replayed like a broken record in his head and Shiro debated on how to break the news to Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pride weekend here in Minneapolis so I thought that I would write a little about Lance coming out to Shiro.   
> They still have a lot of feelings to work though but I'm guessing there might be around five-eight more chapters. Hopefully.  
> If the plot goes as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to find time to write but my schedule has changed at work this month so it's hard to adjust to the change and I can't wait for it to change back.

The sun was out, the wind light enough to keep the humidity down. The birds were chattering among each other in the trees overhead. All was well in the world as the peaceful hums of the air conditioners filled the street. The people walking around were busy interacting with each other or fiddling with phones in their hands.

Shiro hated everything; from his burnt coffee to the constant noise around him. His uniform weighed heavy against his skin, his collar felt too tight as the fabric suffocated him. His shirt was probably soaked through with his sweat as he surveyed the street. That day he was on foot duty and walking the streets was not something he wanted to do at that moment. The district was a peaceful one and the lack of activity couldn't keep his mind busy enough to distract himself from inner torment.

He wouldn't have minded a foot chase or a bank robbery but most of the people seemed too well tempered to pull off theft. The sidewalk was filled with elderly as they walked their dogs or feeding birds food that was too high in fiber for them. He usually enjoyed this time since he spent most of his shift petting dogs as they huffed up at him seeking attention or the relief of water.

Lance had texted him in the morning but he was attempting his best not to read the message. He wasn't afraid of what would be written, he just didn't want to know the details of the date that Lance was preparing for. Shiro didn't even want to meet the guy. Unless if Lance really wanted him to, he would cave in if Lance insisted.

Shiro couldn't even try to indulge in his guilty thoughts, that this date would backfire like most of Lance's dates. He really wanted to see Lance happy and if this relationship did work out Shiro would stand by his friend. However this didn't mean he had to like the guy.

 

In the true nature of friendship Hunk invited him over in the means of distracting him from his woes. His partner could figure things out just by the state of Shiro's face that things had not gone smoothly. Shiro felt a little guilty about invading the rare time Hunk had alone with his husband. Though Keith was his best friend, they barely saw each other, they mostly talked in passing or when they used skype. Keith was kept busy with his job as a firefighter or doing research for his next book that he was working on. Hunk mostly saw him only two weeks out of a month which he hated since he had separation issues.

Hunk ignored his protests as he tempted him with pork cutlets and imported beer. Shiro finally relented figuring he hadn't had a decent meal in a while. He would also be more than happy to see Keith.

Red, Keith's husky greeted him when he arrived. Their apartment was small but comfortable. The place was on the second floor above a coffee shop much to Keith's delight. With his busy lifestyle he tended to buy a month's supply of coffee that only lasted him a week. Shiro worried for his health but so far Keith seemed to keep his body healthy and in shape for work.

Keith greeted him with a hug. “It's good to see you.”

“You too.” Shiro embraced him before pulling away. Keith seemed tired but there was contentment in his eyes as he viewed him.

“So Hunk tells me you're having slight trouble in the love department,” Keith stated with a lopsided smirk.

Shiro glared over at Hunk as the bigger man pretended to ignore the look by checking on the food. “Just a little, nothing to gossip over.” He ground out as he watched Hunk visibly jump.

“Don't blame Hunk, you know he can't keep anything to himself.” Keith stared adoringly at the red faced Hunk as he prepped the plates on the small table in the little space they made for a dining area.

“I know and I regret everything.”

“We're here to help you know.” Keith laid a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Keith had always been in his life as they grew up in the same neighborhood and attended the same schools until Keith had run off for a year before coming back to train as a firefighter. He was the first to figure out Shiro's feelings for Lance; the one to watch as the man suffered in silence over the years.

“With how things are going I don't think anything will come of it,” Shiro said, the defeat in his voice almost breaking him. “I mean after all this time if there was something deep wouldn't we have already figured things out?”

Keith scoffed. “Between the two of you?” Keith shared a look with Hunk. “You're lucky to even be friends with the way you two avoid your feelings.”

Exhaustion washed over him. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. “Let's just eat, we can discuss this later.”

 

After three bottles of beer and a stomach filled with Hunk's delicious cooking, they gathered in the living room with Red's head on Shiro's lap. His fingers swept through the soft fur with a gentle smile on his face. His body melded to the cushion of the couch, his eyelids heavy.

“Do you know who this guy is?” Hunk asked.

“Just someone from his class.” Shiro rubbed the dog's ears to keep himself grounded.

Keith shook his head. “I never would have thought Lance would go for guys.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes recognizing that tone and Keith was flat out mocking him. “He was always flirting with girls, how was I suppose to know that he might have been a little more open to... you know...”

Keith rolled his eyes but let Hunk calm the other man. “I understand. I don't blame you for thinking that. Lance is a very open person but when he wants to hide something he does it very well.”

Remember when Lance had kept that stray cat in his dorm room for months without anyone finding out?” Hunk grinned. “No one suspected a thing and if it hadn't been for that fire alarm inspection I think Lance would have had the little thing for the whole semester.”

“I didn't even know about her and I practically lived next to his room.” Shiro remembered how furious the RA was and Lance had almost been kicked out. Shiro had smoothed things out and the cat had been adopted by one of the art teachers.

Lance had told him that he had learned stealth from growing up with a huge family. He had to find some really crafty ways to hide things from his siblings. There were times when Lance crept into his room at night because he missed his family. Lance's roommate had dropped out after a few months and they had never replaced the guy.

“What if his date goes well?” Shiro couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to think about that but the thought kept circling around in his head.

“Then it goes well,” Keith said.

“But that doesn't mean anything right Keith.” Hunk nudged Keith with an elbow.

“It's okay, I can handle that.” Shiro stared down at Red who was half asleep.

“What I meant is that it could go well but there might not be any chemistry between them.” 

“Right of course,” Hunk nodded. “See Shiro.”

Shiro nodded with a smile but he felt too uneasy to find calmness in his friend's words.

 

 

Lance was on his date at the moment setting Shiro on edge. He felt more agitated about this date than any that Lance had gone on before. Maybe his work instincts were kicking in as anxiety washed over him with each passing second. The department came across a lot of violent victim cases that had started out as innocently as dates. People were sucked into a false sense of security before their partner leads them to their home or secluded area before attacking them.

What did he know about this guy other than he attends Lance's yoga class? He didn't even know his name which was his own fault for not asking. He berated himself for not drilling Lance about the details. How could he have let his own foolishness side blind him like that?

He had to will himself to keep his hands away from his phone as he found himself texting Lance. He should have asked for the guy's name at least. He knew a private investigator that was very thorough. Maybe he was just overthinking, his natural protectiveness kicking in when he was in a vulnerable state. Lance was careful; he wouldn't go with someone dangerous.

Shiro should have stayed with Hunk and Keith. They would have put his uneasiness to rest. Maybe they would have laughed at him a little. He repeated in his head that he was being unreasonable; he knew this but his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. He paced around his room like he was waiting for that inevitable call that came after a body was found.

Midnight rolled around and his phone remained silent. Shiro gritted his teeth and finally caved in as he sent a short message to Lance just in case. The message was short – asking if things went well. A text that a friend would send because they wanted to know if they were safe without coming right out and demanding to know if they were still alive.

Twenty minutes passed agonizingly slow as Shiro waited for his phone to chirp at him. Another ten before he found himself almost dialing Lance's number before stopping himself. A few minutes later his fingers hovered over the screen before the display lit up indicating a message. All he received from Lance was a thumbs up.

Shiro let out a ragged breath before he sent a quick smiley face. His heart fluttered as he felt the tension drain from his muscles. Lance was fine and probably had a great night. That fact meant that the date went well. He was safe. Shiro rolled onto his back and pressed his palms over his eyes repeating that phrase over and over in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been making a playlist to this while writing to help me. If anyone is interested here's a link.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22rupypoxpfec4ypck5sqgr5q/playlist/7wgosO9YHKjnRK9Xp8Ua5e


End file.
